Casino - Cashing Out
The Diamond Casino & Resort (start) La Fuente Blanca |protagonists = 2 to 4 players |target = Avery Duggan Duggan Family The Professionals |cost = |fail = The team runs out of lives. Avery gets away. |unlockedby = Casino - Bad Beat |reward = JP +15 Cash, Chips, and RP vary depending on difficulty and time spent. Enus Paragon R (Armored) (host, first time) $500,000 (host, first time) |todo = Go to the ranch. Take out Avery's bodyguards. Take out Avery's backup. (if spotted by Avery's bodyguards or a camera detects a dead body or a player) Destroy Avery's evac helicopter. Return to the Casino.}} Casino - Cashing Out is the final mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Plot As the GTA Online Protagonists enter Agatha Baker's office, Ms. Baker regretfully informs them that Tao's uncle in Hong Kong contacted her and told her to sell the casino immediately because there has been too much "drama" surrounding it. Because Tao's uncle provided most of the funding to renovate the casino, neither Ms. Baker nor Tao can refuse him. Tao Cheng, his translator, and Brucie Kibbutz enter the office afterwards, all outraged at the situation, with Tao venting out his frustrations, angered that all the hard work put into the casino was all for nothing. As everyone is preparing to move their belongings and search for new jobs, Thornton Duggan suddenly shows up again with an offer. He proposes to save the casino by buying it out at full price from the Cheng family which will result in a transfer of ownership. However, there is a catch. Thornton admits he won't have that kind of money to spend unless somebody kills his uncle, Avery Duggan, which will result in Thornton receiving his full inheritance. Thornton tells the team that Avery has rented the La Fuente Blanca ranch just outside the city limits and that's where he's currently holed up. Afterwards, Thornton leaves the office, and Tao gives the order to the team to kill Avery for a lot of money. The team drives to the ranch, where upon arriving, they can choose to take out the guards and cameras by utilising stealth via suppressed weapons. However, if they are spotted by one of the guards or the cameras detect a dead body or them, they will have to deal with Avery's backup, along with those flying a Buzzard Attack Chopper and a Hunter, making the mission more difficult. After the team takes out Avery's bodyguards, Avery and his remaining guards are seen evacuating the ranch in a Frogger, with the team giving chase. Guards in Buzzard Attack Choppers and Kamachos defend Avery, but eventually, Avery's helicopter is shot down, killing him, and they give up the chase. The team is then contacted by Ms. Baker, knowing that they've killed Avery. She tells the team to regroup back at the casino so that the ownership transfer of the casino from the Cheng family to Thornton can be finished. The team arrives at the casino, and is greeted by Vincent, who leads them to Ms. Baker, Tom Connors, and Thornton. Thornton congratulates the team, and with the deed done, he now has full ownership of the casino. Thornton also says that Tao is on a flight heading West. As everyone celebrates with champagne, Thornton suddenly dismisses Vincent, who claims they don't need security, much to his dismay. Vincent bids the group goodbye, and everyone parts ways shortly afterwards. In a post-mission phone call, Ms. Baker tells the team that she's finalizing the accounts before they go off to Thornton, and that there are some large cash reserves that don't seem to be in the deal they signed. She tells them that she's sent them the money as a dividend, as a way of thanking them for being instrumental in the deal. She then tells them that they are free to spend some of it at the casino before signing off. Sometime after the call, the host receives a text from Ms. Baker, who tells them that she keeps finding assets that weren't included in the transfer of the ownership of the casino to the new holding company and that she keeps putting them in their name. She informs them to head to the Port of Los Santos, where she has left them a Enus Paragon R (Armored) car. Once the host collects the vehicle from the docks, they choose which of their owned properties to store the vehicle in, and from there, the vehicle is now theirs. Deaths *Avery Duggan - Killed by the protagonists for attempting to kill them, Tao Cheng, and his translator, and for attempting a hostile takeover of The Diamond Casino & Resort. *Several members of the Duggan Family - Killed by the protagonists for protecting Avery's mansion and for getting in their way of killing him. *Several members of The Professionals - Killed by the protagonists for getting in their way of killing Avery Duggan. Video Trivia *Pegasus and Personal Vehicles, such as the Oppressor Mk II and Deluxo, cannot be called in during this mission, as with all Casino Missions. **However, Personal Aircraft can be called in as long as the player doesn't have any restricted weaponized vehicle active. *An empty Menacer spawns after Avery's Helicopter takes off, which can be used to take out Avery's evac Heli if the players lack the proper equipment. pl:Kasyno - Wypłata Navigation }} Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:End Missions